<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Himmel über Tokio (immer derselbe) by olivious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432897">Himmel über Tokio (immer derselbe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivious/pseuds/olivious'>olivious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Dialogue, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Late Night Conversations, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), more character tags would spoil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivious/pseuds/olivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nicht erschrecken“</p><p>Tobio fuhr zusammen.</p><p> <br/>Tobio macht eine Bekanntschaft. Zum Glück hatte Schlafmangel noch selten seine Leistung beeinträchtigt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Himmel über Tokio (immer derselbe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-readerin: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno_aoi%5D"> yuno_aoi</a> (meine tolle Schwester)</p><p>Fantwt: <a href="https://twitter.com/akagsio"> @akagsio</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/my_manaka_"> @my_manaka_</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Himmel über Tokio (immer derselbe)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eigentlich, dachte sich Tobio, war die Aussicht hier gar nicht so anders von der daheim.<br/>
Gedankenverloren blieb er stehen und blickte durch die großen Flurfenster nach draußen, über den Pausenhof hinweg, auf Baumwipfel, Überlandleitungen und Hausdächer, schwache Umrisse, von schummrigen Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. </p><p>Erst dort hinten, weiter unten in der Ferne, häuften die Lichter und erhoben die Gebäude sich, verschwammen zu einem Meer, dessen Größe das Auge nur erahnen konnte.</p><p>Seufzend nahm er die Stirn von der Scheibe und beobachtete, wie sein Atem langsam verschwand.</p><p>Seine Schritte auf dem billigen Linoleum und das leise Rauschen des Windes durch die gekippten Fenster hörten sich auch genauso an wie immer. Von der Großstadtluft, die Tanaka so aufgeregt vermeinte zu schmecken, merkte er nichts. Auch in Tokio rochen Schulflure nach Papier, Staub und Putzmittel.<br/>
Nichts war wirklich anders. Nicht das Quietschen von Turnschuhen auf Hallenboden, nicht die singenden Zikaden am Nachmittag, definitiv nicht das mittelmäßige Kantinenessen.<br/>
Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, blass im fahlen Licht. Und auch nicht er. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Niemals er.</p><p>Die Hallen und Trainingsräume waren längst abgeschlossen, die Getränkeautomaten abgeschaltet, zu den Duschen müsste er an den Lehrern vorbei. Das Dach war abgesperrt.<br/>
Tobio schloss eine weitere Tür wieder hinter sich, nachdem auch minutenlanges Starren auf Klimadiagramme und Karten seinen Geist nicht träge werden lassen hatte.<br/>
Stattdessen machten die stillen Klassenzimmer, monotonen Tischordnungen mit altbekannten Lernplakaten seine Gedanken noch lauter, noch sinnloser, immer im Kreis rennend, um das Ziel herum, ohne es zu berühren.<br/>
Er wusste nicht einmal, was es war.<br/>
Wieder musterte er seine Hände und stieß kopfschüttelnd die Tür zum Badezimmer der Jungen auf.</p><p>Klick.</p><p>Klick, klick. Klick.</p><p>Tobio verengte die Augen. Eine Sache schien anders zu sein, fiel ihm grummelnd auf, in seiner Schule in Miyagi war die Stromversorgung einwandfrei.</p><p>Er hörte ein Räuspern, „Nicht erschrecken“, sagte eine Stimme von irgendwo tiefer im Raum. Tobio fuhr zusammen.</p><p>Sie fuhr fort, „das Licht funktioniert nicht.“</p><p>„Ach. So.“ Er hörte auf, den Schalter zu betätigen und ließ seinen Arm sinken. Die Luft war kühl und es war stockdunkel bis auf einen Strahl bleiches Mondlicht durch ein kleines Fenster über den Toilettenkabinen.</p><p>„Man kann doch nicht um Mitternacht in einem dunklen Raum „nicht erschrecken“  sagen“, murmelte Tobio, als sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die kalten Kacheln hinter ihm.</p><p>„Tut mir Leid“, das war unerwartet aufrichtig. „Normalerweise kommt hier niemand rein. Weil das Licht nicht geht.“</p><p>Tobio nickte, vergaß dabei kurz die Dunkelheit, an die seine Augen sich nicht wirklich gewöhnen wollten. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er seine linke Schuhspitze in dem spärlichen Licht durch den Spalt unter der Tür ausmachen und im hinteren Teil des Badezimmers die Oberseite der Plastikwände zwischen den Kabinen. Die Waschbecken waren irgendwo dazwischen, genau wie der Junge, der dieses Klo offenbar gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass niemand herkam.</p><p>Etwas unentschlossen schob er die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und stellte fest, dass er sein Handy bei seinen Sachen im Schlafsaal gelassen hatte.</p><p>„Wir kennen uns nicht“, stellte der Fremde fest. Tobio schnaubte, für ihn war das keine überraschende Tatsache, er kannte kaum jemanden hier. Selbst die wenigen Spieler aus Nekoma, mit denen er schon einmal geredet hatte, würde er im Dunkeln nicht an der Stimme erkennen.</p><p>„Nee, wohl nicht. Ich bin von Karasuno.“</p><p>Der Andere machte einen zustimmenden Laut. „Geht es dir gut?“</p><p>Etwas verwirrt zog Tobio die Augenbrauen hoch, „Was?“</p><p>„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“</p><p>Er versuchte, nicht über die Absurdität der Situation nachzudenken. „Hm, nee.“</p><p>„Entschuldigung. Ich will nicht aufdringlich wirken“, wieder klang er ernsthaft ehrlich, „Aber vielleicht willst du ja reden.“ Er machte eine Pause, „Wenn du so spät durch fremde Schulflure streifst.“</p><p>„Du… Bist genau so spät hier, obwohl du weißt, dass das Licht nicht geht und dass niemand reinkommt.“ Ihm fiel etwas ein, „Oh, äh. Tut mir Leid. Du bist wahrscheinlich älter als ich.“</p><p>Der Andere lachte halblaut, „Hm, weiß ich gar nicht. Und außerdem hast du Recht.“ Er wurde ernster, leiser. „Wir haben wohl alle unsere Schlafprobleme.“</p><p>„Es ist gar nicht der Schlaf, der nicht kommt.“ Tobio biss sich auf die Lippe, „mehr so… Gedanken? Die nicht gehen?“</p><p>„Verstehe ich.“</p><p>„Tust du das?“ Es kümmerte ihn wenig, dass es etwas aggressiver klang, als er sich fühlte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendjemand seine Gefühle verstand.</p><p>„Vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich nicht genau das, was dich gerade wachhält.“ Tobio blinzelte, das Verständnis überraschte ihn. „Manchmal hilft es aber, zu denken, dass man nicht der Einzige ist. Ist man auch meistens nicht.“</p><p>Er wusste nicht genau, wo diese Situation hinführte. Nachdenklich drehte er die Worte im Kopf und murmelte, „Vielleicht.“ Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand die linke nach und dachte darüber nach, wie alle um ihn herum ein Ziel zu haben schienen.<br/>
Nicht immer nur von ihren alten Schatten weg rannten wie er, sondern aktiv waren, nach vorne, mehr dazu lernten, Tadashi, Shōyō, so eifrig, hungrig dazuzulernen, denn sie hatten von Null angefangen und für sie gab es nur oben, vorne. Nicht wie er, der auf Hundertachtzig war und runter musste, sich anpassen musste, damit sein Zepter, seine Krone und sein Umhang ihn nicht wieder einholten.<br/>
Es fiel ihm schwer, sich einzureden, er sei nicht der Einzige, nicht allein. Bisher war er es doch immer gewesen.</p><p>„Also. Musst du diese Gedanken vielleicht aussprechen?“ Seine Stimme war so warm, hatte etwas Vertrauenserweckendes, „Nur wenn du möchtest natürlich.“</p><p>Nun musste Tobio lachen, ein wenig zu hohl. Es war unheimlich komisch, dass er sich hier, in einem dunklen Badezimmer mitten in der Nacht, plötzlich danach fühlte, sich jemandem zu mitzuteilen, von dem er weder Gesicht, noch Namen kannte, jemandem, gegen den er heute noch auf dem Feld gestanden hatte, morgen wieder würde.<br/>
Vielleicht half es.<br/>
„Ich hatte nie jemanden dafür, also hab ich es nie gebraucht.“</p><p>„Hm“</p><p>„Also“, wieder grinste er fassungslos, freudlos, „verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum ich noch hier bin und im Dunkeln mit einem Gegner rede.“ Er dachte kurz nach, „Vielleicht liegt es an deiner Stimme.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der er den Anderen vermutete und spürte, wie seine Wangen etwas warm wurden. „Sogar Komplimente geben ist einfacher so.“</p><p>„Ein Kompliment? Danke sehr. Im Übrigen ist es natürlich eine gesunde sportliche Leidenschaft, jeden Spieler als Gegner zu sehen. Aber für die nächsten paar Tage sind wir hier um einander zu helfen. Zu lernen, aneinander zu wachsen und sich zu verändern. Vergiss das nicht“</p><p>Tobio seufzte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sie wieder los. Er hörte die Knöchel knacken, laut in dem hallenden Bad. Verändern. Wachsen, verbessern, entwickeln.</p><p>„Oh.“ Seine Stille schien ein Zeichen gewesen zu sein, „Steckst du fest?“</p><p>Wieder wusste Tobio nicht, was er antworten sollte.</p><p>„Soll,“ er räusperte sich leise, „soll ich aufhören? Zu reden? Zu fragen?“ Er klang unsicherer.</p><p>Tobio stieß hörbar Luft aus, „Warum redest du überhaupt mit mir? Willst du nicht allein sein?“</p><p>„Ich…“ er vernahm, wie er sich bewegte und seine Schritte näher kamen, „weiß nicht. Es ist angenehm unverbindlich so ganz ohne Identität zu reden, findest du nicht?“ Er meinte, ein Lächeln zu hören.</p><p>„Joa.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Junge redete so anders, als er.<br/>
„Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin?“</p><p>Vielleicht schüttelte der Andere den Kopf, denn er brauchte kurz. „Ich denke kaum drüber nach. Würde doch nichts bringen.“</p><p>Tobio staunte über den Respekt und trat einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sie klangen an den kalten Wänden wieder.<br/>
„Ich finde nicht, dass ich feststecke,“ er fummelte an dem Saum seines Pullovers herum, „Eher, dass alle…“ er ließ den Kopf gegen die Kacheln fallen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, „abheben? So, unglaublich… bereit sind. Für alles, das kommt. Zu wachsen und sich zu verbessern.“<br/>
Sein Hinterkopf pochte dumpf von dem Aufprall. Wenn er die Augen schloss, schien es fast heller zu sein. Er wusste kaum noch ob er sie offen hatte oder nicht.<br/>
„Aber ich, ich bin immer noch… bin immer noch dabei mein altes Spiel hinter mir zu lassen.“</p><p>„Fühlst du dich abgehängt?“</p><p>„Nein. Dass ich ein guter Spieler bin, weiß ich. Ich bin nur… bin ich gut für sie?“ <br/>
Es war schwierig den Knoten an Zweifel in ihm in Worte zu fassen. Er seufzte ins Dunkle. „Lange Zeit war ich ein schrecklicher Teamspieler.<br/>
Ich hab viel zu lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass eine Mannschaft ein großes Gesamtwerk ist, in dem alle die gleiche Haltung, das gleiche Ziel haben müssen, miteinander funktionieren müssen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die richtige für unser Team habe.“</p><p>Ein Schweigen setzte ein, untermalen von dem entfernten Surren einer Klimaanlage. Tobio war sich sicher, dass sich keiner für seine Komplexe interessierte. Auch nicht der Fremde in dem dunklen Jungsklo. Er schob die Hände erneut in die Taschen.</p><p>„Deine Selbstreflexion ist beeindruckend“, der Junge klang näher als vorher, nur wenige Schritte entfernt.</p><p>Tobio blinzelte.</p><p>„Willst du dich hinsetzten?“</p><p>„Der Boden ist doch nass? Dreckig?“</p><p>„Dort hinten ist eine Heizung“</p><p>Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Unterarm spürte.</p><p>„Deine Hand?“</p><p>Er schluckte und zog seine linke Hand aus den Taschen, suchte vorsichtig die des Anderen, „okay.“ Er nahm nicht die ganze Hand, hielt nur den Daumen lose in seinen, spürte die warme, harte Handfläche unter seinem Zeigefinger. „Starke Hände“, murmelte er, drückte unbewusst leicht in die Hornhaut am Handballen.</p><p>Er hörte eine leises Lachen, „Volleyballhände.“</p><p>Tobio machte einen zustimmenden Laut. Volleyballhände. Es waren erfahrene Hände, solche, die jeden Zentimeter eines Balls kannten, stark, selbstbewusst und so kontrolliert. Vielleicht fühlten sich seine so ähnlich an. Er hoffte es.<br/>
Er konnte noch immer nichts sehen, aber nach einigen vorsichtigen Schritten spürte er kühle Metallrohre an seinem Schienenbein und ließ seinen Arm wieder an die Seite fallen.<br/>
Der schwache Schein unter der Tür war nun einige Meter entfernt. Er zog die Beine an und stützte das Kinn auf die Knie.</p><p>„Ihr habt jeden hier überrascht, als ihr aufgetaucht seid. Karasuno hat unheimlich viel Potential. Als Team und auch die individuellen Spieler. Und es ist wichtig mit dem Team zu wachsen, eine Einheit zu bilden, aber. Denk auch daran, was für dich funktioniert und was du willst. Im besten Fall, wenn es alles stimmt, passen diese beiden Ideen aufeinander.“</p><p>„So wie bei dir?“</p><p>„Würde ich sagen, ja.“</p><p>Tobio wusste das. Er wusste es noch nicht lange, aber Oikawa, Aoba Jōsai hatten es ihn sehen lassen, in einem brutalen Spiel, mit ihrem bitteren Sieg.<br/>
Und Shōyō, Shōyō hatte es ihn spüren lassen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sprang, schneller, höher als der Verstand erfassen konnte, und Tobios schier unmöglich zu treffende Würfe über das Netz schmetterte.<br/>
Dabei hatte er es doch weit geschafft; der König des Feldes lag hinter ihm. Sein Umhang war abgeworfen, am Boden, die Krone war abgesetzt. Es gab ihn nicht mehr.<br/>
„Ich hab Angst“</p><p>„Oh?“ </p><p>Tobio biss sich auf die Lippen und verstummte.</p><p>„Vor dir selbst?“</p><p>Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, sein Atem wurde zittrig.</p><p>„Vor…“, ein Seufzen, „… Zurückweisung?“</p><p>Zurückweisung.</p><p>Zurückweisung? Kunimi, wie er mit apathischer Haltung Tobios Wurf vor sich zu Boden fallen ließ. Shōyōs entsetzter Blick, als er ihn am ersten Tag in der Sporthalle getroffen hatte. Oikawas zynisches Lächeln, <em>„du wirst dich nie verändern. Du wirst immer gegen mich verlieren, </em>Tobio-chan<em>“</em>. <br/>
„Kann sein.“ Kann sein, möglicherweise war es Zurückweisung, von der er Angst hatte.<br/>
„Ich will nicht… ich will nicht so werden wie früher“, er musste schlucken.<br/>
Wieder dachtet er an Shōyō, mit seiner unendlichen Energie, dem unbeirrbaren Willen und diesem Funkeln in den Augen, nur für Tobio bestimmt, nur für ihn, wenn sie einen Punkt gelandet hatten, zusammen.</p><p>„Das wirst du nicht“</p><p>„Hör auf!“ schon wieder einen Ton zu hart, „Das weißt du nicht.“</p><p>„Nein“, er blieb so friedlich. Tobio fühlte sich schlecht. „Natürlich weiß ich das nicht. Du auch nicht. Ich glaube es und du solltest das auch.“</p><p>„Glauben.“</p><p>„Der erste Schritt zur Änderung“</p><p>„Mhm. Wie kitschig.“ Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Nägel. Der Mittlere war ein Stück zu lang. „Warum glaubst du das? An mich?“</p><p>„Weiß nicht, ich kenne dich nicht. Je weiter man kommt, desto mehr gewöhnt man sich an das harte, körperliche Training, das Sport mit sich bringt. Das schwierigere ist oft die Haltung, die man nicht verlieren darf und das Einlassen auf Veränderungen. Aber es klingt, als wärest du da schon weiter, als du dir selbst sagst. Findest du nicht?“</p><p>Tobio drehte seinen Kopf irritiert in die Richtung des Jungen. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“ Er würde den Nagel vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal feilen müssen. Dann würde er morgen früh nicht mehr zu scharf sein.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lange war die Klimaanlage wieder das einzige, was zu hören war. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, war da der Wind, draußen durch die Pappeln rauschend, aber vielleicht war es nur das Wasser in den Rohren.</p><p>Volleyball war kein Sport, in dem Glauben einen weit brachte.<br/>
Er konnte sich an keinen Moment erinnern, in dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, sie könnten Seijō besiegen und doch. Verloren.<br/>
Tobio dachte nicht, dass es irgendeinen Sport, irgend etwas gab, in dem Glauben einen weit brachte.<br/>
Er überlegte, ob er es bereute, sich diesem Jungen anvertraut zu haben.</p><p>„Warum ist die Klimaanlage an?“</p><p>„Eh?“</p><p>Tobio rümpfte die Nase, „es ist doch mitten in der Nacht.“</p><p>„Vielleicht solltest du langsam ins Bett. Es sollte fast ein Uhr sein.“</p><p>„Und du?“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>„Was ist mit dir?“</p><p>„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf.“</p><p>Tobio seufzte, „Jeder Spieler braucht viel Schlaf. Ich meinte, warum bist du hier?“</p><p>„Oh.“</p><p>Er war schweigsam geworden. Tobio wartete ein Weile, auf eine Antwort oder einen Laut. </p><p>„Gedanken, wohl. Weniger noble, als deine.“</p><p>„So?“ Er überlegte, zu gehen. Wer entschied denn, ob Probleme nobel waren? Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr mit dem Jungen mitzukommen. Er dachte nicht so wie der.<br/>
Vielleicht sollte er wirklich gehen.</p><p>„Fehl am Platz, hier gerade.“</p><p>Tobio nahm seine Füße von der Heizung und schob die Hände in die Taschen. Er versuchte zu blinzeln, es machte keinen Unterschied. Es blieb dunkel, der Junge blieb still.</p><p>„Vielleicht musst du einfach mehr spielen.“ Er wollte es wie einen letzten Satz klingen lassen, das Ende der Konversation, doch es klang nur noch ein bisschen abweisender als sonst. Halbherzig war es nicht, Tobio fand, dass intensiveres Training eigentlich immer half, wenn es um andere Probleme ging.<br/>
Nur zur Ablenkung, nicht zur Lösung. Aber es klärte den Kopf. Und hob die Laune.</p><p>Er fragte sich, wo er langgehen musste, um der Wand auszuweichen. Es war zu dunkel.</p><p>„Das wäre frustrierend“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>„Mehr spielen.“</p><p>„Hä?“</p><p>Er hörte ein sehr tiefes Seufzen. Finger, die auf die Heizung trommelten.</p><p>„Ich liebe Volleyball.“ Wieder eine lange Pause.</p><p>Tobio runzelte die Stirn. „Ja.“ Er schloss die Augen, „Ich auch.“</p><p>„Aber meine Hände fühlen sich leer an. Als würde ich nicht jeden Tag Bälle halten, schlagen und werfen.<br/>
Natürlich liebe ich Volleyball, trotzdem fühlen sie sich immer so an, als würden sie noch etwas Anderes wollen.“</p><p>Tobio schwieg länger. Er verstand nicht sofort, er kannte das Gefühl nicht, von dem er sprach. Für ihn war ein Ball, eine feste Berührung auf seinen erhobenen Händen, in einen fehlerfreien Bogen gespielt, blitzschnell von Shōyō hoch über dem Netz geschlagen, die höchste Befriedigung.</p><p>Dann blinzelte er. <br/>
Shōyō.</p><p>„Etwas, was nicht so zu kontrollieren ist, wie ein Ball… etwas Wärmeres. Einzigartigeres.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, er murmelte nur noch vor sich hin.</p><p>Shōyō. Tobios Fingerspitzen kribbelten, wie sie es kurz vor einem Spiel taten.<br/>
„Oh…“ Er meinte zu verstehen, „oh.“</p><p>Der Junge atmete laut aus und schwieg.</p><p>Tobio seufzte überfordert.<br/>
„Ja. Vielleicht fehl am Platz, hier gerade…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste um das Kribbeln loszuwerden. „Du solltest dich eher aufs Trainieren konzentrieren.“<br/>
Es ging nicht weg.</p><p>Der Andere antwortete nicht, Tobio spürte nur, wie er zurück sackte, sich an die Wand fallen ließ. Seine Schuhe baumelten gegen die Heizungsrohre und erzeugten einen hohlen Metallklang. </p><p>Sie redeten nicht mehr viel danach.</p><p>Irgendwann sagte der Junge Tobio, welche der Jungentoiletten vollständig intakt waren, erklärte, dass die Shinzen an manchen Stellen Probleme mit den Finanzen hat, weil alles Geld für die neusten Projektoren ausgegeben wurde, aus Amerika importiert. Dafür gingen dann wohl einige Lichter drauf.</p><p>Tobio musste grinsen und gab zu, dass Karasuno auch kaum Geld hatte, um die Reisekosten nach Tokio zu decken. Ihm fiel ein, dass an dem Camp auch Privatschulen teilnahmen.</p><p>Dann ging in der Stille, in der Dunkelheit ein Handybildschirm an und ihm sprangen Tränen in die Augen. Es war die niedrigste Helligkeit, erleuchtete kaum mehr, als lange, im Licht bläuliche Finger und ein Stoffarmband am rechten Handgelenk und war sofort wieder weg.</p><p>„Ein Uhr Dreiundzwanzig.“</p><p>Tobio zuckte zusammen und presste seine Augen in einen Ärmel.<br/>
„Sechs noch“, murmelte er. „Stunden“</p><p>„Mhmhm. Geh doch vor.“ Er war nicht mehr so gesprächig wie vorhin. So taktvoll und interessiert. Seine Sohlen quietschen auf den Kacheln rum.</p><p>Tobio nickte, ignorierte die Gedanken und stand auf. Griff nach dem Thema, mit dem er umgehen konnte. „Auf gute Spiele. Morgen. In der Zukunft. Gib alles, bitte.“ Er wollte nach einer Hand tasten, sie schütteln, stieß gegen die weiche Haut eines Oberschenkels und zog seinen Arm zurück.</p><p>„Du auch.“</p><p>Er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sich zu verbeugen, im Dunkeln.<br/>
„Gute Nacht“ </p><p>„Dankeschön.“</p><p>Es klang nicht, wie eine Antwort auf seine Verabschiedung. Tobio wollte sich eigentlich nicht bei ihm bedanken, seine Gefühle waren zu gemischt. Er war nicht dankbar.<br/>
Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang, fuhr um die Ecke.</p><p>„Dir auch“, sagte der Junge noch.</p><p>Tobio verließ vor ihm den Raum, sah nicht zurück, als das Mondlicht durch die Flurfenster in das dunkle Bad flutete, doch hörte kurz darauf Schritte, die sich schnell entfernten.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Er fragte sich, ob ihm das Gespräch irgendetwas gebracht hatte. Vermutlich nicht, das konnte er sich nicht einreden. Glauben war zu abstrakt für Tobio.<br/>
Vielleicht, überlegte er, und der Gedanke überraschte ihn selbst, dachte er einfach nur ein wenig zu viel nach. Zweifel und Sorgen spielten keine Würfe, verbesserten sie auch nicht.</p><p>Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, ein paar Bälle zu werfen und er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Shōyō sofort dabei wäre, würde er ihn aufwecken. Der nie zu viel nachdachte.<br/>
Wieder fuhr er seine Hände nach, etwas schlanker und weicher, als die von dem Jungen mit der angenehmen Stimme.</p><p>Im Schlafsaal holte er seine Nagelfeile und schlich vorsichtig ins anliegende Badezimmer. Diesmal ging das Licht.<br/>
Er kniff die Augen zusammen bevor sie wieder tränten. Er hatte sein Handy mitgenommen und gab sich zwei Minuten, bevor er zum Waschbecken ging, den weißen Nagelstaub wegwusch, nur einmal kurz in den Spiegel schaute, um nicht wieder in eine Gedankenspirale zu rutschen. </p><p>„Schaffst du“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und wusste nicht ganz warum.</p><p>Er bekam es hin, nicht weiter über die bizarre Begegnung nachzudenken, als er lag und wieder irgendwo eine Klimaanlage klappern hörte. Vielleicht war Tokio doch ein ganz bisschen anders, als zuhause.</p><p>Zum Glück hatte Schlafmangel noch selten seine Leistung beeinträchtigt.</p><p>„Schaffst du“</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Der Ball prallte hinter ihm auf den polierten Hallenboden, der dritte Satz wurde abgepfiffen. Schwer atmend sah Tobio hinunter auf seine Hände. Sie hatten verloren, nicht wirklich knapp.</p><p>Natürlich hatten sie das, Fukurodani war ihnen noch immer weit überlegen.<br/>
Es war erst der zweite Tag, er musste weiterhin hart trainieren. Um zu wachsen. <em>Ich glaube an dich und du solltest das auch</em>. Er schüttelte den Kopf. <br/>
Gedankenverloren folgte er den Anderen zu dem Hügel vor der Halle, um ihren Strafsprint zu machen.</p><p>„Tobio Kageyama.“<br/>
Er drehte sich zur Seite, Fukurodanis Setter kam auf ihn zu. Keiji Akaashi.<br/>
Tobio zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, „A-Akaashi-senpai?“</p><p>„Gutes Spiel. Trainiere viel, dein Talent ist überragend.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin, „ich glaube an dich“<br/>
Dann lächelte er kurz, Tobio ergriff die Hand und blinzelte.</p><p>Akaashi schien sehr ruhig, sehr verschlossen zu sein, er hatte ihn bisher kaum sprechen sehen. Tobio beneidete ihn um sein solides Spiel, ihn schien nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er hatte sich noch Worte zurechtlegen wollen, um ihn anzusprechen.<br/>
Seine Wangen wurden sehr warm. „D-danke. Akaashi-senpai.“<br/>
Er sollte sich vermutlich verbeugen, aber die große, warme Hand in seiner ließ ihn erstarren. Erfahrene Hände, Setter-Hände, die jeden Millimeter des Balls kannten, stark und kontrolliert.<br/>
Er hoffte, das sich seine so ähnlich anfühlten.</p><p>„Volleyballhände“, murmelte er etwas platt und sah ihm nach, in dem türkisen Leibchen mit der Nummer fünf.</p><p>Kōtarō Bokuto, mit den unglaublichen Angriffen und der seltsamen Frisur, warf einen Arm um Akaashis Schulter, „'kaaaashiiii!! Seit wann gehst du denn auf Leute zu, warum lächelst du fremde Setter an, du hast ihm sogar die Hand geschüttelt!“ Seine laute Stimme hallte ohne Pause durch den Raum und Tobio zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch Akaashi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.<br/>
„Er hat Talent. Fast so viel wie du, Bokuto-san“ Und er lächelte leise, als Bokuto zu strahlen begann.</p><p>„Oh“, Tobio sah den beiden zu. Er meinte zu verstehen.<br/>
Sie waren ein unschlagbares Team. Der Setter und der Spiker.</p><p>„Yama-kuuun!“ Shōyō stürmte auf ihn zu, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „War das Akaashi-senpai? Wie cool, warum redet denn der super-Setter von super-Fukurodani mit dir? Hat er dich gelobt? Gesagt, dass du nicht immer dieses fiese Gesicht machen sollst?“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte Tobio zu imitieren, „und warum sind deine Wangen so rot? Ist es, weil er so hübsch ist?“</p><p>Tobio biss sich auf die Lippe, unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. „Komm“, er zog Shōyō mit sich, „der Strafsprint.“</p><p>„Ey! Hör auf immer an meinen Haaren zu ziehen!“ Er zerrte Tobios Hand aus seinen Locken, „Wollen wir uns gleich etwas holen? Kozume-san hat mir einen Trick gezeigt, wie man den Automaten hacken kann“</p><p>Wahrscheinlich hatte er vergessen, wütend auf Tobio zu sein. Vielleicht nur außerhalb des Feldes. Er sah hinunter in Shōyōs grinsendes Gesicht.</p><p>„Da gibt's bestimmt auch deinen komischen Jogurt-Kram!“</p><p>Tobio musterte Shōyō stumm, dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er musste lächeln.</p><p>„Iiiek, Kageyama-kun! Was soll das, ist ja gruselig!“ Dramatisch sprang er von ihm weg und sah ihn misstrauisch an.<br/>
„Aber!“ meine er, Kopf schief gelegt, „Es steht dir. Lächel' öfter, dann ist es auch nicht mehr so gruselig.“</p><p>Tobio lachte leise, „Der Letzte bezahlt für die Getränke!“ Dann sprintete er los, den Hügel hinauf. Shōyōs Protestschreie kamen schnell wieder näher.</p><p><br/>
Er dachte an Akaashi und Bokuto. Der Setter und der Spiker. Dann dachte er an Shōyō, der bestimmt auch bald ein genialer Spiker werden würde. Vielleicht besser als Bokuto.<br/>
Dann hörte er auf zu viel nachzudenken und hoffte, dass der Automat GunGun-Trinkjoghurt hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meine Lieblinge, 'kaashi und 'yama. Das ganze ist absolut definitiv niemals einfach nur eine Rechtfertigung um den beiden ein Treffen zu geben ツ</p><p>(Kags' character arc besteht gerade am Anfang im Gegensatz zu den Anderen nur darin, dass er sich von seinem alten Spiel lösen muss. Alle anderen sind immer dabei, neue skills dazuzugewinnen. Finde ich sehr interessant, im allgemeinen sind sein Arc, sein Charakter und natürlich seine Augen fantastisch, ich liebe ihn zu sehr period.</p><p>hoffentlich merkt man auch für welche ships ich roote huehue, ist aber absichtlich nicht der Fokus hier</p><p>Freue mich über jegliche Art von Interaktion ツツ</p><p>Lieb euch, danke fürs Lesen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>